


Bally Misunderstandings!

by polly_oliver



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Double Entendre, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_oliver/pseuds/polly_oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I certainly didn't mean to double anyone's entendre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bally Misunderstandings!

It was all some bally misunderstanding. We Woosters aren't famed for the grey matter we store up in the old melon, you should know. You'd think Jeeves would have cottoned on to that by now. Actually, I suppose if you're new to the memoirs of one B. Wooster—self—you might not think that, as you're busy wondering who this Jeeves is, exactly. Well, he's my valet, but if I do say so, and I think I do, he's a lot more than that. What with all the times he's fished yours truly out of the  _bisque de tomates grillées aux champignons_ , and the rather pleasant and easy relationship we've had in the between-times, I should add that in addition to being a superb valet, he's also an indispensible friend, companion, and guide. Like a brother to me, is Jeeves!

Anyhow, like I said, you'd have thought, under the circs, that he'd realize I don't do a lot of heavy thinking before I speak, and that he'd've known, therefore, that I was being completely literal when I asked him to "give me a reach-around and help me with this blasted knob." I had no idea it was one of those phrases which can be taken in two ways. Double whatsits. Entendres! I certainly didn't mean to double anyone's entendre, far from it. I was only trying to deal with an uncooperative chest of drawers, for heaven's sake!

Anyway, he coughed and excused himself from the room, leaving me alone to tug away at the old piece of wood in a state of considerable confusion. It was just thereafter that he seemed to find it imperative I go and marry some poor girl post-haste. I mean to say!


End file.
